wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Magnolia Magpie
Academic and Professional Career Professor's Assistant Magpie, despite her tendency to "borrow" things she doesn't consider particularly valuable, is very devoted to the task of assisting her students and lead professor. However, her style of teaching, when given the opportunity to actually guide the class, is more personal. She tries her best to ensure her students are comfortable in class, she never wants them to fear coming to her for help, as she understands being scared to ask for help from an authority figure. Personal Life Magnolia was raised by two muggle parents, and had a relatively uneventful childhood until her Hogwarts letter arrived. Her parents didn't seem to fully understand what the acceptance letter meant for their daughter. Still, they supported her in the endeavor of going to school and practicing magic. The first two years of Magnolia's life as a Hogwarts student left her rather lonesome. She didn't make any real friends her first or second year due to the other students fearing her fascination in their belongings and ever present desire to take and hoard them in her room. Still, the way Magnolia saw it, none of the things she took were actually treasured by the original owners. However, her luck making friends changed at the beginning of her third year at Hogwarts. She met her first friend Elie in her Herbology class in September her third year. Elie disregarded the rumors about Magnolia's reputation of theft and in doing so caused her to temporarily stop. She lost her insatiable nature momentarily, seeing her new friend as the only thing worth having to herself. Their friendship was cut short at Christmas time when the bullying from other students became too much for Elie and she ended up pleading with Magnolia to mix up a potion to help her physical appearance. She was completely unaware that Magnolia was more dreadful with potion making than she was. Magnolia refused for that very reason as well as not seeing Elie's missing hand and evident scars from a Death Eater's attack as flaws. Still, after about a month of denying her what she wanted so badly, she finally gave in and was willing to give it a try. The potion's effects caused damage so severe that Elie barely survived, and she ended up secretly using Polyjuice potion until she graduated, what happened to the original student a mystery and her whereabouts equally confusing. Only Magnolia knew, and she kept it that way until she graduated. She spent her remaining years wondering why she hadn't been expelled for the disastrous mistake and regretting never revealing her true inexperience in potion making. Return to Hogwarts Magnolia managed to graduate despite her horrible efforts in every potions class until her seventh year. Returning home, Magnolia spent her time at home with her parents, not breathing a word of her time at school to them for a whole year. She never wanted to trouble her parents with struggles that were so far beyond their comprehension. She gave up on a life involving magic for that year, her wand gathering dust in her closet. However as time dragged on she began to realize that quitting wasn't going to solve anything, and that she didn't want to just wallow in guilt instead of doing something. She vowed then that she would do everything in her power to prevent another student from doing something similar. She would teach potions and ensure that no student experienced the guilt she lived with or the pain her friend did. The current Potions professor agreed to take her on as an assistant. From then on, she worked to better herself and help the students with anything that she was could manage.